Interviews
Interviews are pretty much questions that Ginny Bear asked the students and she's chosen some of the best ones. Eva Chanter Who are your parents? My mother is the Enchantress from Beauty and the Beast. What side are you on and why? I am a Rebel because everyone thinks my mother is evil! Which she isn't! I'd be a royal if only people would see that! Okay...any juicy relationship news? Wrong girl. Can we move on? Favorite class and least favorite class? I like Magicology, even though my magic usually only is metamorphosis. As for least favorite class, do you remember that family tree project we had to do? I hated that. Darkest Secret? I'm actually afraid of wild animals, any wild animals. Weird, right? Favorite after school club? I like my Puzzlers club, where we solve tricky puzzles and mysteries. Best Friends Forever after? Rosabella Beauty. And finally, describe yourself in three words Hot-tempered, messy, bold. Hera Fate who are your parents? I'm the daughter of the Ill-fated princess from the fairytale of the same name. What side are you on and why? I am a Rebel because I realized I don't have to sign just because my story decrees I'll bring bad luck till the End. Any juicy relationship news? I don't really got anything, I'm supposed to be with a prince and they're all vaguely the same to me. They kind of run together in my head. Favorite class and least favorite class? I like Study Ball, because it has the least interaction with people and therefore no chance to bring others bad luck, I don't like any group classes. Darkest Secret? I actually can't read Greek, which is weird since I am Greek. Favorite after school club? I'm not in one. Best Friends Forever after? Pippa Pea is my BFFA and Avalon King always has my back. And finally, describe yourself in three words Unlucky, awkward and um...Greek Wendy West Who are your parents? Well, my biological mother is the Wicked Witch of the West...but to be honest, I think Glinda is a better example of a mother...can we move on!! What side are you on and why? I am a Royal since i look forward to embracing my evilness! Any juicy relationship news? Okay, if you promise Emma won't read this, i kind of...sort of...might have a crush on Oscar Oz. Don't tell! Favorite Class and Least favorite? I think my General Villainy, I'm the best student, and hate Magicology, because I can't, do, any, magic. At all. Darkest Secret? You mean besides my crush on Oscar? I'm fighting for Equal rights for flying monkeys if you must know. Favorite After School Club? It's not exactly a club. but I do like to talk with Emma about our story and our mothers. We do that once every week. Best Friend Forever after My story requires that I only answer Emma. (but I want to be Emerald's friend to!) And finally, describe yourself in three words? Evil, brooding, bratty. Tristan Boy Who are your parents I'm the son of the Boy who Cried Wolf from the story of the same name. What side are you on and why? I am a Rebel! I want to be believed for once in my life! Any juicy relationship news? I'm not dating anyone, if that's what you're asking. But i do have a crush an a..ahem! a certain Ozian princess. favorite class and least favorite I like Beast Training and Care, but not so much the Tall Tales thing. Darkest Secret? I like to help wolves. I would never yell out to others when I found one. Favorite After School club? I always run to the Enchanted Forest after school, so nope! Best Friends Forever After Timber Wolf. I know, I know, but come on! She's awesome. And finally, describe yourself in three words Tree-hugger, helpful, and um...male, I guess? D.J John Who are your parents? I am the daughter of Little John from Robin Hood. What side are you on and why? I am a Royal because I want to proof to everyone (i.e. Sparrow), that girls can do anything. Any juicy relationship news? Are you kidding?! No! Despite what the Merry Men say, I am not destined to be the Next Maid Marion! Okay, favorite class and least favorite? I like Grimmnastics, but that's just until the approve my petition to get me out of Damsel-in-distressing, which In all logic I should not have to take, and into Heroics 101 Darkest Secret? My real name I guess? But no one knows it and I'd love to keep it that way. Favorite After School club? I play pretty much every sport I'm allowed to. Best friends forever after? Julie Thiesbe is my BFFA. And finally, describe yourself in three words. Bold, daring, tough.Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Work in progress